Academy Days
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Long ago in the Golden Age of Cybertron, no factions existed. The bitter enemies you all know now were once the best of friends, and they were happy. But nothing's perfect. There are flaws. And when things change, it's not always for the best. Megs/SS, Shock/Sound, KO/BD and others. Prequel to Gravitational Collision and Fixing Mistakes. Also prequel to an upcoming Megs/SS fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Mechs of all shapes and sizes poured out of the Cybertron Academy after a long day of exams. They were finally getting a break, not to mention that the holidays were coming and there would be a lot of celebrating among families and friends. Knockout hurried among the rush of cheerful bots leaving campus with Breakdown.

They had tickets to the big game at Kaon today and needed one more mech to watch with. Arcee refused the offer when they asked her, because she would rather spend time with her boyfriend Tailgate and best friend Cliffjumper; as if! And Bulkhead and Wheeljack wanted to play ball with their other friends so it was hopeless.

There was Makeshift, but he had family plans and Airachnid went off to pick up a package she had been waiting for in the last two months. Everyone was so busy, everyone but... "Starscream!" Perfect, and just in time too. Knockout ran up to him, and tugged him towards the exit with Breakdown opening the door. "Perfect, you can come with us!"

The seeker offered his flashy friend a look and tilted his helm. "Um... Okay, but what are we doing?" Starscream would have much rather been in a science lab, running tests and taking notes. He probably wouldn't enjoy whatever it was Knockout was kidnapping him to. Starscream sighed softly and waved a goodbye to his brothers and his other best friend, Skyfire. "Knockout, where are we going?"

"To Kaon!" Breakdown cheered clasping Starscream on the back and leading him out the door with the medic in training, and although it was enforced by the High Council that seeing the gladiatorial fights was 'illegal' everyone who wanted to attend went. It was the final fight before next season after all, it would be a nice treat. The only problem for Knockout and Breakdown was that they were short one person to have a free pass for the tickets they won the day before from a bet. "You'll enjoy it, get to relax, perhaps even meet a few mechs along the way~" Knockout purred.

Starscream rolled his optics and sighed. "Are you trying to set me up /again/, Knockout?" He lightly punched the red mech's shoulder, huffing slightly as his wings twitched in mock annoyance.

"Oh come now, Starscream. It was just a suggestion, but you'd be surprised who you can find in unlikely of places. Now come on, before we're late!" Knockout was practically dragging the Seeker to the transport train nearby the campus.

Again, the flier rolled his optics and allowed Knockout to lead him away. "You two aren't going to be making out during the game, are you? I'd like to know so I can sit /away/ from you."

"That's why the game is there for you to look at, love. So you won't have to look at Breakdown and I." The cherry red con wrapped his arms around his lover who did the same in return. The three of them managed to find a suitable spot to watch among with a high class audience, meaning there wouldn't be too much noise, but oh, they were so wrong. When the champion known as 'Megatronus' took down the first beast, the audience roared with life, so loud that one's audio receivers were sure to break.

The seeker covered his audios and glared at the surrounding public, turning his attention to this 'champion'. His optics widened at the mere size of this 'Megatronus'; he was much larger than the petite Starscream. After watching the scene, Starscream grew enthusiastic about the event and began cheering along with the rest of the crowd as his two friends cuddled and kissed.

The crowd continued to go wild as the next beast came into the arena and launched explosives to where Megatronus was standing. The warrior dodged to side, and charged towards his opponent without fear. The monster roared and swiped with its tusks, its mistake. A moment later, the champion leaped off the fallen behemoth and threw a fist in the air. The crowd roared, and Megatronus looked at the ocean of mechs, catching optics with a Seeker who had been sitting a few rows to the front. A distraction, and the warrior had let his guard down too soon as the brute he thought he had slain rose again and rammed him. He staggered, falling to his knees and the crowd grew silent.

Starscream jumped to his feet, clasping his servos together, praying to Primus that the warrior would stand again and defeat his opponent. He bit his lip as he continued to watch anxiously. This sort of bloodsport never interested him before but he couldn't help but grow invigorated by the crowd and by the sheer display of skill.

Just as Starscream had, the majority of Cybertronians watching leapt to their feet, the ones sitting at the front gripping the railings. Megatronus had never fallen before, and some were horrified, worried, some started doubting him, but the warrior rose again with his blade by his side. The creature tilted its head and purred tauntingly, trying to provoke the 'so called' champion. But Megatronus staggered again, catching himself on one knee. There was faint gasps throughout the audience. Little did they know that they would soon regret the noise they had made, for the monster launched itself towards them, towards where Starscream and the others had been sitting. It shattered the glass and people panicked.

The flier panicked and looked around for Knockout and Breakdown, but his friends had been pushed away through the sea of fleeing bots. Starscream tried to push past the screaming crowd to get to his friends but a few larger mechs shoved him out of the way, causing Starscream to fall back on his aft. he looked over his shoulder and his optics widened in fear when he saw the creature tearing into a nearby bot. He tried to remain quiet, but he screamed.

Scrap. Megatronus followed suit, climbing the walls. The creature was fast, it managed to devour two mechs and rip another one apart. It turned to Starscream and tilted its head side to side, examining the delicate Seeker. And just when it thought no one else would intervene, it crashed against the rocky walls after receiving a brutal kick from the Kaon warrior. "Get up!" Megatronus barked at Starscream, picking him up and shoving him towards the exit as the monster recovered and left again, more angry than before.

Starscream turned back and fired one of his arm mounted missiles at the beast. "Let me help you!" He shouted, standing by Megatronus. No one else had stayed to help destroy the beast, and it needed to be killed before it broke out of the stadium and attacked anyone else. The seeker chose to stand by the gladiator to help him as much as he could.

It was a direct hit and the beast cried out in pain, limping to the side and trying to recover. Megatronus turned on Starscream and grabbed his arm, forcing it down and pushing him to safety, where everyone else was escaping to. "Don't try to be a hero, you need to get to safety high class!" The warrior's voice had a gentle, yet commanding tone to it and he already had to take responsibility for the three that were killed, and didn't want another family mourning the loss of their son if this Seeker was killed too.

"Don't underestimate me, gladiator." Starscream shot back, pulling his arm away. "You need the help. I'm not going anywhere."

Wonderful, he saved a stubborn one. He would have slain the beast by now if it hadn't climbed out of the arena, let alone started attacking innocent people. Speaking of which, it was much harder to hit something when people were in the way rushing to get out. "I'd rather not risk another death-" Too late, the monster came for them and Megatronus pulled Starscream to safety. There was no time to argue any more, "Distract it, I will flank it from behind. Don't die on me, high class."

"I have a name, gladiator!" Starscream fired another missile, attracting the beast's attention. He danced backwards gracefully at the behemoth pursued him.

"Then you should introduce yourself," Megatronus called, hiking up the brute's back. When it jerked he found something to hold onto, and eventually the warrior was able to make a clean cut, decapitating the creature. The severed helm fell, rolling away and the body pitched forward, and fell in front of the Starscream. Megatronus climbed off, "Megatronus," He held out a hand.

The seeker offered a smirk and clasped his servo with the gladiator's. "Starscream. A pleasure, Megatronus." He chuckled softly, looking the warrior over. Megatronus wasn't as big as Skyfire, but he was still much larger than the small Starscream.

"The pleasure is mine, I thank you for the help." Even though he was a little troubled by the Seeker's courageous offer to help him, the warrior would no longer complain. No one ever expects someone from the high class to actually help when something similar to what just happened. This one is different. And Starscream? That was a pretty name. "Well then Starscream, I suppose this is where we should part ways. It's best for you to leave before patrols come." Also, there was a lot of cleaning up to do.

Starscream shook his head. "They won't take your word for what happened, since you come from a lower caste. I'll explain to them that what happened wasn't your fault." He crossed his arms, making it clear that Megatronus wouldn't be running him off so easily.

Megatron's lips formed a straight line and his brows came together. Sure, he underestimated the Seeker's combat abilities, but it seems that he also belittled the fact that this Starscream was a very stubborn one. He could handle the patrols, he had resources to keep him out of trouble. Why was this citizen of the high class so inclined to help him? Surely he couldn't be returning the favour, because Starscream already aided him in slaying the beast; that was enough.

The patrols eventually came and the warrior was taken away into a separate interrogation room. The cop that rallied witnesses got more notes on how terrifying the monster was than if the warrior intended for the way things happened to happen. Primus, they were running out of willing mechs to give them a solid and clear answer. The next one better be good. It was not hard to say that the cop was surprised to see a high class come forth, let alone a Seeker. What the slag was a Seeker doing in Kaon? "Uhm, take a seat." He gestured to Starscream.

Starscream sat across from the officer, crossing his slender legs and hiking his wings up in superiority. "Ask your questions. I don't have all day."

"Uhm well," He looked at his datapad, quickly creating a new note page, "I take it that you came here for entertainment?" That sounded like a stupid question, of course the kid came for that. "... Did the fighter in the arena have anything to do with the attack?" How many bots died again? Primus, and at the beginning of the holidays too.

"No. It was completely accidental. The beast suddenly turned on the crowd after a bout of silence. When the noise resumed, the beast began attacking the crowd. Megatronus destroyed the creature after only two or three casualties." Starscream explained clinically, as if it were rehearsed.

Megatronus, of course. The mech never lost a fight ever since he rose from the energon caves. Three casualties though, that wasn't a lot and it was at the same time. Three families will be devastated to hear some unfortunate news. "Well then, I think that's the first, clear answer that we've actually gathered. Thank you, though what's a high class like you doing here? Kaon is a dangerous place for your lot, especially Seekers. If you catch my drift." The officer resisted the urge to look at Starscream's legs and slender body structure. Slagging Seekers.

The young Seeker examined his claws before offering the officer a rather bored look. "A friend of mine asked me to accompany him to this event. As for Kaon being dangerous, Slaughter City is no worse and I traverse through that area quite frequently. Do not speak to me of danger, nor of what form of entertainment those of my caste level should or should not partake in." His optics narrowed at the other mech.

"We're just trying to keep the peace, kid." The officer said and jotted a few more notes down, and then excused Starscream. "Thank you, and be careful out there. Call in the next one!" He waved to another officer standing beside the door.

Starscream stood and exited, looking around for the gladiator. He walked along, casting a few glances at mourning event goers. He scanned for his friends and was relieved to see them both safe. Starscream waved to them, but didn't walk over. Where was Megatronus?

"Out of my way," A hoarse voice came to, and a cyclops mech pushed pass others. He was tall, and purple with yellow highlights and behind him was another bot without a face and had tentacle feelers. They were looking for Megatronus as well.

"Pardon me!" Starscream called. He recognized the faceless one as another gladiator he had heard of. "You are friends of Megatronus, yes?"

The faceless one known as Soundwave stared and Shockwave, the other shook his head moving past Starscream. "We don't have time for this, Soundwave where did you say Megatronus was?" Soundwave pointed to one of the rooms being used for interrogation.

Starscream frowned at the snub and followed the two mechs as they wandered off. He muttered under his breath about how rude Kaon natives were.

The two stopped and Shockwave turned, finding Starscream behind them. "Are you still following us, Seeker? Go home, the tournament is over." Where the slag was Megatronus?!

"I'd like to speak with him, pit dweller. Is that a problem?" He growled softly, hiking his wings in irritation.

What the slag-who the frag was this Seeker even? Shockwave frowned, and resisted the urge to lash out at the smaller mech. "Yes, as a matter of fact you are a problem. Who do you think you are to just waltz in here and demand to speak to the champion?"

"My name is Starscream, future Air Commander. I wish to speak with the mech I aided in today's incident!" He hissed.

Shockwave growled, seizing Starscream's shoulder and preparing to shove him back, "He's not available!" when suddenly Megatronus' voice stopped him, and the warrior stood behind his two friends. "What is all the commotion? Ah, you have not left yet?" He raised an optic ridge at the Seeker.

Starscream jerked his arm away from Shockwave. "Not yet. How did your interrogation go?" The Seeker asked.

Shockwave scoffed and stomped off with Soundwave following, leaving a confused warrior who stepped up to Starscream, "Uh, well. They were asking how Shockwave's creation managed to escape the arena. Ah, that was Shockwave and Soundwave, two of my close friends." He smiled softly, "Don't mind him, he is often mistrusting of new friends." Was he and Starscream even friends? They just met but they just seem to click.

"I think I realized that. He is quite unpleasant." Starscream gave an annoyed sigh before smiling. "You didn't get into any trouble due to what happened, did you?"

"No, I have been in more dire situations than a simple interrogation, though you would know why." Megatron gestured to him, "I take it that your questioning went well?"

"Aside from the fact that I think I aroused the officer questioning me, yes." Starscream chuckled softly. "All things considered, it was quite a show, gladiator."

"I am glad the accident did not deflate your interest, thank you." Megatronus nodded with a chuckle. It was then that Knockout and Breakdown approached to get Starscream, but at the sight of the warrior they practically bowed down. "Oh scrap, Megatronus! I'm a huge fan!" Breakdown cheered. Knockout stared with his mouth agape, and pulled Starscream aside. "He talks?!" It was a stupid question, but the medic in training was shocked.

"Who, Megatronus? Or your boyfriend?" He snickered at the red medic, nudging him playfully.

"You know who!" Knockout made a face, "Why didn't you tell me you knew him? Is that what happened, you disappeared to hit it off with Megatronus?! Starscream, I thought you died!" Jumping to conclusions, sigh.

"This is me we're talking about, Knockout. Do you really think you're getting rid of me so easily? You keep forgetting I can hold my own, don't you?" True, Starscream wasn't the best fighter, but he certainly wasn't the worst. "As for Megatronus, we were just talking."

"Talking?" Knockout repeated, in a bored manner. He had been expecting something else entirely. "Is that another word for...?" Need he say more? He loved teasing Starscream.

Starscream's optic twitched. "Knockout! I just met him!" He crossed his arms and glared at the future medic.

"So the great Starscream says," Knockout snickered to himself. He was starting to fantasize and it wasn't helping Starscream, at all.

"Knockout! I swear to Primus!" He growled, stomping his foot in irritation. He glanced at Megatronus and blushed, as if Knockout's imagination had infiltrated his own mind.

Breakdown's praise for him amused Megatronus and he continued to listen, and at some point the conversation became a fanboy banter from the strongman. The warrior looked up to search for Starscream and caught optics with him again. Knockout nudged Starscream, "Ooh~ he likes you too."

The Seeker growled again. "Just because he looked at me, doesn't mean he likes me!" He tossed his head and turned away from his friend.

"Well he's approaching us right now, well... Breakdown and I are off. I believe we should leave you and your new 'friend' to 'talk' some more." Knockout ended up pulling Breakdown away by his helm, and the blue bot refused to go, pretending to cry his optics out. Megatronus made a face and watched, stopping by Starscream.

Starscream facepalmed and muttered under his breath. "Those two idiots..." He cast a sideways glance at Megatronus. "Sorry about them..."

"It's alright. I was hoping to converse with all of you further but it seems that they have other plans in mind." Megatronus smiled, "I wish to escort you to the transport station as a thanks for your aid. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "Of course, Megatronus..." He blushed and looked away quickly. Fragging Knockout.

He gave a nod and lead the way. Once they were out of the stadium he spoke up, "It is nice to get away from the arena once in a while, and it has been a while."

"Gladiator life must be rough, huh?" Starscream fidgeted nervously. Why was he so nervous? He blamed Knockout. It was his fault.

"It helps you prepare for combat, but it has its downsides. Not being able to see Cybertron as much is one of them." Megatron looked over at Starscream and noticed the awkward posture the Seeker held, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." He murmured, looking over at Megatronus. "Knockout was just teasing me about you."

"Oh?" Megatronus was interested, whatever could the cherry red con be saying about him to Starscream? "What for?"

"He keeps trying to set me up with someone, since he thinks it's 'a crime someone as gorgeous as me is single'... Or so he says. And he got the wrong idea when he saw us talking." Starscream explained.

Megatron blinked and turned his helm away at first, until his whole frame started to shake and a quiet chuckle came out, and he ended up laughing. "Ah," He settled down, giving Starscream a slight nudge. "I am quite surprised. I was hoping that someone as enticing as you would have a lover. Really now, there isn't anyone?"

Starscream shrugged and rubbed his arm. "No, no one... Someone has interest in me, but he's more like family to me. I've never had romantic interest, or sexual interest for that matter, in anyone."

That was too bad, since Megatronus thought that Starscream was an attractive Seeker. He wanted to urge him to give the guy a shot, but he came to the conclusion that it would become awkward, so the gladiator just dropped the thought all together. "I take it you want to focus on your studies, you are a student? If you are, and you want to pursue your education first then that is good..." Oh, what the hell. The poor kid needed help on relationships. "Though I do not see why you should not pursue a relationship with someone who has interest in you, and vice versa."

"I'm a science student, yes... And honestly, I don't like him like that... I'd hate to give him false hope only to break his spark if I ever find someone I actually have interest in. So you see, I'm sparing his feelings this way." Starscream smiled at Megatronus, a faint blush on his cheeks.

He had difficulty processing how Starscream, so young, and admirable can also be that good, and intelligent. Most mechs would just hit it off and break up, but this one truly wanted to save his spark for someone special and the warrior became even more interested. Unfortunately, he didn't deny that that bot wouldn't be him; oh well. They could at least be friends, or kind strangers to each other. "I am certain you will find someone someday." He smiled back as they neared the transport station.

When Starscream realized how close they were get to the station, he gained a disappointed look. He didn't want to part with Megatronus just yet.

Megatronus started informing Starscream of the different transportation trains, and which would stop at the Cybertron Academy. The warrior didn't get out much, but during the times he did see Cybertron again his friend would take him places to get supplies. "The fastest trains are the Terminus and Expo trains, so I suggest taking one of the two. The Millennia train had just left so the Terminus should come soon... Starscream?" He looked down at the student, finally noticing the disappointed look.

"Huh?" Starscream looked up at Megatronus. "Oh, right... The trains..." He rubbed his shoulder again, not realizing the beast had damaged it earlier. "Wh-which one was the fastest one again?"

His optic ridges came together in worry, "Erm..." he had trouble remembering all of a sudden, but the whistle of the coming train alerted him. He gestured to the one that is coming, "The Terminus or Expo, this is the Terminus one; it should stop at Cybertron Academy. It was a pleasure fighting along side with you, Starscream. I wish more of the high class citizens were more like you." He took the Seeker's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Till we meet again."

Starscream blushed again, suddenly not wanting to leave. He wanted Megatron to ask him to stay a bit longer. Knockout would tease him anyway. He opened his mouth to ask if he could stay, but a conductor interrupted. "I... I hope it's soon, Megatronus."

Megatronus hoped that it would be soon too. As much as he had wanted Starscream to stay he refused to ask, thinking it would be rude and it was getting dark. "Perhaps after the holidays, when we don't have our servos full."

He nodded. "After the holidays, you and I can spend time together. Maybe you can show me how things work in the arena?" He took a step onto the train and waved a farewell to Megatronus.

The train was empty once Megatronus left, and no one else seemed to be coming as it waited, however, the conductor was delivering his daily writings of how many mechs had gotten tickets for not paying to a colleague inside the nearby office at the station. Suddenly, the lights inside the transport flickered and powered down, leaving the Seeker in complete darkness. An announcement came on, "Please remain seated, train will leave shortly. Thank you." but the next voice was different, and it was beside Starscream. "What do we have here? I don't believe I've ever seen a Seeker outside this late within Kaon before... aren't you a little too 'precious' to be in this part of the city?" There was a dark chuckle, and servos wrapped around Starscream's lips to keep him from screaming.

The Seeker's wings twitched in fear and he struggled to escape. Starscream kicked his legs, swiped his claws before wincing. He kept forgetting about his injured arm. Why now? Why him?

But the Seeker's attacker was much larger, and made almost no effort to keep the petite mech from struggling. The mysterious bot slammed Starscream against the window, pressing his body against the slender form that was Starscream. "Don't move, or I'll kill you right here." Something sharp poked the Seeker from the side, "If you make even a single noise I promise I'll make you hurt."

Starscream swallowed thickly and nodded. The last thing he needed was to become one those mechs whose situation and death spawned urban legends. A few tears of fear fell from his now tightly closed optics.

Another chuckle, and the sounds of plates retracting broke the silence that followed. Something else poked Starscream, between his legs. "They won't be able to fix the train any time soon, the workers here have the processor of a nut. You and I are going to be here a little while." He knew it didn't matter to the Seeker, but he said it anyway and forced Starscream's panel open. The mysterious mech threatened the student again, and pushed in roughly, servos still covering Starscream's lips to muffle his cries.

The frail Seeker screamed as loudly as he could, despite the sound being muffled by the larger mech's hands. He whimpered softly, pleadingly for his assailant to stop. He was a virgin. And this hurt. He looked out the window and saw Megatronus already a good distance away. He raised his servos and began to pound on the window, hoping someone would come investigate.

"I said be quiet!" The culprit snarled and pushed in again, pulling at the delicate wings of the Seeker as a warning. His pace quickened, helping himself he raised the Seeker a bit and slammed the slender mech on his gerth. The conductor of the train was still at the office, making conversation with his friend and having no idea what horrific thing that was going on outside. When Starscream pounded at the wall, the two conversing mechs at the office looked up, but Starscream's attacker had pulled him down already on the floor and the mechs outside shrugged and continued talking.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you? Perhaps this will teach you a lesson." Using the sharp object he had been holding earlier, the mech stabbed Starscream's side. He made sure to muffle the scream. Little did they know that Megatronus had unintentionally looked back. He was making his way back to the stadium when a mech accidentally bumped into him in a hurry. The mech apologized and entered a building, but Megatron saw something i the distance, and he could have sworn it was someone familiar being pulled away from a window. Slag. Starscream!

Starscream began to pant heavily as he panicked, his side leaking with freshly drawn energon. He wondered if he would die. That was a depressing thought. And he fit the 'his life had barely begun' cliche. He whimpered, slashing a claw at his attacker.

The mech caught his wrist and started twisting, but before Starscream's arm broke, someone else had entered the transit and knocked his attacker into oblivion. The mech pitched forward and fell beside Starscream in an unconscious heap, and Megatronus came forward, gathering the Seeker in his arms. "Primus, I should have gone with you..." He saw the energon and his optic ridges came together again. "Shockwave will fix you!" Aw slag, aw slag!

Starscream shook violently and jerked when Megatronus touched him before calming once he realized who it was. The Seeker looked over his shoulder at the fallen mech, but he couldn't see his face. He turned away, trying to forget what had happened as he clung to the gladiator.

When Starscream clung to him, Megatronus became even more worried and he embraced the Seeker, trying to get to the stadium as fast as he could. He sent a transmission to Shockwave to meet him in the sick bay, and he gently stroked Starscrea...See More

As he clung to Megatronus, his grip began to weaken and his optics flickered, unsure if they wanted to remain online or not. Everything had happened so quickly, Starscream wasn't sure if it had actually been real or not.

"Stay online, Starscream. Stay online." Megatronus hurried, making it to the stadium and eventually to the sick bay where he laid the Seeker on a berth and asked him to stay awake. "Do not go into stasis-no, Starscream, stay online." He ordered and pleaded with Shockwave to hurry up. Soundwave turned the berth on to keep Starscream warm and gently closed the Seeker's panel. He tugged at Megatronus but the warrior wouldn't move. He felt at fault. He should have gone with Starscream.

Starscream cycled heavy breaths through his vents. He reached out to weakly grasp Megatronus' servo with his own. Had he lost so much energon already? If Megatronus had been a few moments later, Starscream may not have made it. His optics flickered again and dimmed. He was close to blacking out.

"Shockwave what are you doing?!" the warrior asked as he held Starscream's hand and squeezed. The scientist snapped, cutting his way into Starscream. "He's bleeding internally you fool! I can easily replace this layer of metal and he'll be...See More

The Seeker nodded weakly and tried to relax. But the more relaxed he was, the less aware he became. Relaxing was making him slip into stasis. He thought for a moment. What could go wrong? Surely he was in capable hands. It should be safe to slip into stasis while Shockwave worked. Right? Starscream couldn't think anymore and his processor shut down and he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Starscream stirred, Knockout jumped from his seat to grab his datapad. They were at a hospital, and Shockwave had sent the Seeker off back to the city after repairs. "Starscream, you're awake thank Primus!" the medic in training, putting down on the datapad when Starscream had awoken and such.

Starscream groaned and he sat up gingerly, careful not to strain himself. "What... What happen-Megatronus! Where is he?"

Knockout made a face at the mention of Megatronus and he set the datapad down, offering Starscream a hot cup of energon. "This isn't the time to be day dreaming about gladiators, Starscream. You've been in stasis for nearly a week: five days. Here."

Starscream nearly choked on the sip he had taken. "5 days?! Primus, what happened to me?" He tried to recall, but nothing was coming to mind. Except that beast. "Did that thing Megatronus was battling injure me or something?"

Knockout's eyes grew wide and he blinked quickly to hide his surprise. He took the datapad from the bedside table to prevent Starscream from knowing anything else it was for the better. He was saving his friend the trauma that could have been. "Y-yes, it managed to hit a vital wire in your systems and you became low on energon. You're fine now, but I wouldn't try to move as much. I wouldn't try to move at all, in fact you're scheduled to stay here for a few more days. It's best you rest up."

The Seeker nodded and sighed. "...Can I see him again?" He asked softly, laying back on the berth, staring at the ceiling.

Knockout placed the datapad back on the table at the foot of the bed and got up his seat, "I should have never brought you, now you're... never mind. Stay put, I'm getting more energon." And he left the room.

Starscream watched his friend leave, a confused expression on his face. "Now I'm what?" He murmured to himself.

Knockout came back and set a new pitcher of energon beside Starscream's bed and put down new cups. He sat down after, "Now why don't you rest? I'll be right here."

"What were you trying to say before you stopped yourself?" Starscream glanced at the red mech in confusion.

Knockout raised a ridge at first before realizing he had been thinking out loud. Aw scrap. "It's nothing, I just regret bringing you... because of what happened at the arena. The monster could have killed you. You know?"

He nodded. "Oh... But I got to see Megatronus... Huh... I remember talking with him after the beast attacked though... And talking with the authorities... And you teased me..." He placed a servo to his helm. "Ow..."

"Y-you were bleeding internally, see?" Knockout pointed to the clean patch on Starscream's side. "You probably don't remember fainting on our way to the station." He hopped that Starscream would stop asking questions and go back to resting. It was better if the Seeker didn't know.

Starscream heaved a sigh and settled on the berth. "...Can we go back soon?" He asked, looking at his friend. He really wanted to see Megatronus again.

"Err, maybe. After the holidays I mean." Unless Megatronus came over then that would be great, but Knockout had a feeling that the warrior wouldn't come. Megatronus was probably on his own vacation too or doing 'gladiator' business; more training.

"I wish I could talk to him..." He sighed wistfully as he settled in to stasis. Something nagged at him, that he was trying to remember something, but he ignored it.

After a few cycles passed someone started gently nudging Starscream awake, making clicking noises as other appendages started poking him playfully. It was Soundwave, and the young intelligence officer gave a silent wave as Starscream came to. He clicked again.

Starscream sat up carefully and chuckled. "Soundwave, right? What are you doing here?" He smiled, petting one of the feelers.

The faceless mech purred and at the slight touch, but he stepped back quietly quickly composing himself as his feelers hid themselves. He placed a lone servo in front of his chin. "Megatronus: does not want to disturb Starscream. Soundwave: have other plans. Want: to make Megatronus happy." His arm dropped and he looked around, before silently saying. "Meeting: surprise." His feelers fetched a wheelchair from the closet before it disappeared again, and the blue mech opened the chair for Starscream to sit in.

Starscream refused to say no and he carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Knockout saw you come in?" He asked, hoping his friend and Ratchet, Knockout's mentor, wouldn't come busting in.

Soundwave shook his head. He had made sure that before he entered there was no one in sight, and judging by the schedule it was Starscream's time to rest; no one was supposed to bother the Seeker. Just as he was helping the Seeker sit on the chair, Soundwave looked up and saw Shockwave at the end of the hall and he turned back to Starscream-scrap! The officer in training did a double take and grabbed Starscream, forcing him to sit down with the help of his feelers, he forced the doors open and ran off with Starscream, pushing the chair down the hall.

Shockwave's facial plates shifted, "What the slag?!" He wasn't sure if he saw Soundwave botnapping a patient, or Soundwave botnapping Starscream which he clearly said earlier that they were only at the hospital to get supplies. And so he was left standing in the middle of the hallway carrying their recently filled medical kit, while his boyfriend ran off with a Seeker. He knew where the two was going too.

Starscream glanced back and saw Shockwave and sighed. "Are you kidnapping me, Soundwave?" He asked with a laugh, looking up at the faceless mech.

Soundwave purred in response and they entered the elevator, and made it out of the hospital after a few minutes later. He pushed Starscream along the side walk, making their way to where Megatronus was, the library. "Megatronus; distracted. Reading old gladiator articles. Starscream: will have advantage at surprise."

The Seeker pushed himself up, shaking for a moment before his body began to cooperate with him. "I can walk now... Thank you, Soundwave..." He smiled and turned away, carefully walking towards the gladiator.

Soundwave tilted his head in confusion as he realized something when Starscream went to approach the gladiator. Had the Seeker moved on so quickly from his assault a few days before? It seemed strange that he would be willing to even get out of the berth, but for now he'd let the two have their moment. The young officer folded the wheel chair and leant it against a book shelf while he stalked off towards where he usually went in the library. Megatronus was occupied with the newspaper he was reading; an old article from the Cybertron Times. He murmured something about the article, before making a satisfied noise at the outcome of the story. "How interesting." He flipped to a few more pages until he found nothing of his interest and he sighed, beginning to lower the newspaper down to get another.

"Fancy meeting you here, gladiator... Didn't peg you for one who likes to read." Starscream joked playfully, pretending to peruse the bookshelf nearby.

Megatronus gasped, stumbling back onto the shelf which made a few articles drift down. "S-starscream?" He folded the paper he was reading and he got on one knee to gather the rest. "Shockwave told me he had sent you away after the operation. Why are you here, should you not be resting?"

"I'm fine now... I've been out for a week, I need to stretch my legs. Don't need anyone saying I'm lazy."

Oh, a week somewhat explains why Starscream was so urgent to be outside. Megatronus knew the feeling of being cooped up, but Starscream was different. "I am still sorry." He embraced the Seeker, without having the knowledge that Starscream didn't remember the attack.

Starscream raised an optic ridge and looked at Megatronus. "For what? You killed the beast, right?"

Megatronus stepped away and blinked, his servos holding Starscream's. "That night at the station when you were attacked. I am baffled by the fact that you are so eager to see me even... when it was my fault for leaving you alone. Surely you remember...?" Unless the Seeker didn't, and he had just told something crucial to Starscream's mental recovery. Megatron looked at Starscream worriedly then.

Starscream placed a servo to his helm and winced. "Did we get to the station...? I don't remember...Nngn... Megatronus, what happened?"

"... You don't recall?" Well, that made things complicated. How would he explain to Starscream about what happened? Megatronus felt even more at guilt now and he turned his helm. "You were... forced to interface. I would have taken him into custody but he had stabbed you a-and... you were bleeding. You almost offlined. It was my fault. I-I am sorry, Starscream..." It was a good thing they were the only ones at the old archives, or it would have taken time to tell, not that Megatronus wanted to tell Starscream anyway.

Starscream collapsed under his own weight as the memory returned. "N-no... It wasn't... your fault... You didn't think anything would happen... Don't blame yourself, Megatronus..."

Frag, he shouldn't have said anything. Megatronus fell beside Starscream, murmuring apologies, and squeezing the Seeker's servos as the apologies kept coming.

Soundwave turned the corner happily, pushing a cart of thick books to help him with his studies when he jumped at he sight of Starscream and Megatronus on the floor. He ran to them, placing his servos on their shoulders. "Inquiry!"

Starscream glanced up at Soundwave and smiled slightly. "We're okay... I just have a headache..." It wasn't really a lie. He was more or less fine, and now his processor ached.

Soundwave clicked with concern before he moved onto Megatronus who returned a stare and looked at the floor. The officer in training looked at both mechs again before asking, "Inquiry...?-!" He was grabbed and shoved gently to the side as Shockwave thundered in, setting the medical kit down.

"What's this?!"

"Seeker: Starscream."

"I know what and who he is, why did you bring him here? I told you not to wander off and fetch him! I warned you!"

Then Soundwave grew stiff. "Soundwave: make Megatronus happy! Shockwave: controlling!"

Starscream covered his mouth but failed to hide his laughter and he leaned on Megatronus. He thought it was adorable to see Soundwave and Shockwave bickering. It reminded him of Knockout and Breakdown. What a group he found himself in; a playful officer, a controlling scientist, a flamboyant medic, a teddy bear brusier, a famous gladiator, and himself, a future energon Seeker.

"This is normal for them, if you are wondering..." Megatronus responded to Starscream's laugh, that was drowned out by the two other mechs snapping back and forth at each other.

"Shockwave: aft!"

"Primus, there used to be a time when you talked normally. Why don't you talk like that any more?"

"I don't want to."

"..."

"You just did!"

"... No data available."

"Come here, right now."

Megatronus made a face as his two friends started to struggle with each other to who would get the upper hand. "Uhm, we should go." He took Starscream's hand and tugged him away before anything else they didn't want to see happened. Primus, they had strange friends.

Starscream laughed lightheartedly as Megatronus pulled him along. "This is such a wonderful circle of friends we have, gladiator..." The Seeker let his mind stray from his recent attack and he clung to Megatronus' arm.

Megatronus let loose a little, since seeing Starscream happy made him happy. Soundwave was right, Starscream made him happy and took plenty of the weight he had been carrying off his shoulders. It was surprising that Starscream felt weightless as well. The gladiator let a soft chuckle of his own. "Yes, so it seems."

"Are you busy today? If you're free, we can hang out, right?" He smiled up at the larger mech. His wings twitched happily as their owner grinned.

"Not that I recall," Megatron became lost in thought of a moment, optic ridges coming together as he pieced together his schedule for the day. No, he wasn't busy. He looked back at Starscream, "What do you propose we do?"

"Hm... How about we go to Crystal City? It's my hometown of sorts. I could show you around! Unless you're worried about being around a lot of upper caste members..." Starscream thought it over, and Crystal City didn't seem 'hang out' material. What was there to do? "We could go to Slaughter City instead and check out one of their gladiatorial matches..."

"As much as Slaughter City interests me, a break from the arenas would be nice. It's been a while since I've stepped foot into Crystal City." Not only that but Megatronus thought it would be better to start where Starscream was most familiar with. If anything, the upper class will just wonder why someone from the lower class is in their city.

Starscream smiled warmly at Megatronus. "My brothers are still in class, so you won't be able to meet them, but we can enjoy the scenery. Crystal City is beautiful, but I'm sure knew that if you've been there before."

"I vaguely remember Crystal City though I'm certain it's far more beautiful now than it was before." The gladiator remembered making a trip to the city as a sparkling, but that was eons ago. "Ah, you have brothers?" He didn't remember having any, but he considered the gladiators that fought with and by him as brothers.

"Two. Skywarp and Thundercracker. They're both older than me, but they decided to stay at the academy until I graduated with them." Starscream grinned and practically danced with excitement.

Megatron chuckled, giving Starscream's hand a pat to calm him. "I take it that you get along with your trine well, that is good. It is rare with most siblings."

"We fight like scraplets at times, but we're family." He nuzzled Megatronus' shoulder.

Megatron chuckled, was he that cuddly? Starscream seemed to show a lot of interest in embracing him ever since they left the library. "I must be so hideous that you feel the need to attach yourself to make me feel ordinary." and he laughed again, obviously being sarcastic.

Starscream found the joke funny and he laughed. "Not at all! I'm adding to your handsome looks by hanging on you and making the femmes jealous~"

Megatronus blinked and he stopped walking, turning to Starscream with a clear expression of surprise. Handsome? No one's ever called him that. Sure, courageous, strong, determined... but never handsome. "... What?" He wasn't sure if he heard Starscream right.

"Handsome. I said that you're handsome." The Seeker grinned up at the gladiator, his wings twitching happily.

Megatronus felt his faceplate heat up and he turned away, quickly waddling off to another direction. He felt so embarrassed, but he didn't blame Starscream. He just wanted to hide from the world.

"Hm? Where are you going, Megatronus?" Starscream tilted his head cutely as he asked.

Megatronus looked turned towards Starscream again and slumped his shoulders, uncertain of how to respond. "It is just..." he began, looking at the femmes passing by and looking at him. He ignored them. "I have never heard of such compliment before."

"Well, that's not fair, you're very good looking. Your battle scars are a wonderful addition to your form, it exudes power."

"Stop, stop." Megatron chuckled, patting Starscream's servos. He felt warm now and he wanted to hide. Him, a gladiator. Hide from compliments. He sighed, blinking his optics.

Starscream grinned. He hadn't been kidding, he was sincere in his compliments. "Still want to go to Crystal City?"

The warrior nodded and they took the train there. Before Megatronus even stepped out of the transport he was already mesmerized by the bright lights and glass structures. It was beautiful. "Crystal City really has changed."

"It's a basis for all architecture and science throughout Cybertron. It's a pretty dull place to live, which is why my brothers and I live on the academy campus." Starscream chuckled.

How can a beautiful place be so dull? But once they were out of the station he started to understand Starscream's comment. It was a busy city, packed with the high class walking about. Megatronus recognized some Kaonian citizens wandering b...See More

To anyone else, the pair was strange: a large gladiator and a petite Seeker. But to the oblivious Starscream, it was the most natural thing in the world.

As they ventured deeper into the city, Megatronus warmed up quickly thanks to Starscream's positive attitude of them being together. The Seeker didn't mind and it touched the gladiator, and he too drew closer to his friend, obliviously wrapping his arm around Starscream's waist. "Ah, a theatre." Megatronus pointed.

Starscream looked up. "Shall we go in?" His smile never once faltered.

"Alright," Megatronus hadn't intended it but it wouldn't hurt to look inside. Arenas were pretty much the theatres back at Kaon. It would be nice to see what the theatres were like in the city; he's heard much about it from Soundwave.

Starscream bought two tickets and pulled Megatronus into a dimly lit room for the show. He sat down and settled in his seat.

When they settled inside the theatre, Megatronus continued to familiarize himself with the surrounding walls around him just as he did when they first entered the building itself. The theatre was bigger than he imagined, than what Soundwave ever described to him. Primus, it was perfection. As the film started his optics snapped to the screen and they watched. Halfway through the movie he decided to look around with a smile to see if others were enjoying it, but no one had come in after he and Starscream took their seats and he turned back to the screen. It wasn't his type of film being romance and all, but the well written plot got him enticed and it wasn't just a romance. There was fighting, and the lead femme on the screen portrayed a character that had a need to prove herself to her parents, so she had disguised herself as a mech and went to war. Primus, it was a good film so far but his curiosity made him wonder what was behind the screen. Soundwave had informed Megatronus that it was nothing but vacant space, however, the warrior wanted to see it for himself and he rose up.

"Megatronus?" Starscream stood after the gladitor. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine, I am just curious to see what is behind the curtain." Megatronus pointed to the screen and took Starscream's hand in his, tugging the Seeker along, "Come."

Starscream shrugged. "Okay, but it's just an empty room back there..." But he didn't argue and followed Megatron.

It was an empty room as Starscream had mentioned, but Megatronus still found interest in it. He walked over to the screen and poked it, watching as part of it rippled. It was much bigger up close too.

"Enjoying yourself, gladiator?" Starscream crossed his arms and stood in a relaxed pose, leaning back slightly as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yes," Megatron stepped back from the curtain and stopped by Starscream. He continued to watch the film and told Starscream of his amazement, "It is better than I imagined, the way Soundwave had described a theatre cannot amount to this. I wish the citizens at Kaon had this small luxury," he shrugged, leaning against the wall too. "Oh well. Perhaps I should build one... all of the riches I'm earning don't go anywhere, really. I give them to Soundwave to help with his tuition, and I don't know what Shockwave does with the rest but he seems to be putting what we earn into good use."

"Kaon dwellers deserve variety entertainment. Arena shows can only entertain for so long, I'm sure." He smiled playfully and moved to stand by Megatronus.

"Yes, I agree." Megatronus watched as Starscream moved closer, "But it would take stellar cycles to build a theatre. Of course there are other sorts of... entertainment. Though I cannot be sure if the high caste has them or if they are even appropriate to talk about. N-nevermind." he shook his head.

"Are you referring to brothels and the like?" Starscream tilted his head. "We have things like that in the upper caste, but it's frowned upon by the High Council. As is just about everything else."

Megatronus' expression contorted into one of confusion and uncertainty. So the high class had brothels as well? He should have known, and was foolish for thinking otherwise. Then there was the High Council. He didn't really like the mechs, but they were keeping the peace so far and that's what mattered. "It is the right of the High Council to dislike such places; brothels are considered dangerous when out of hand."

"Well, most of the higher castes don't go to them considering all the workers at the brothels, and the owners, are lower castes. I've actually gone a few times to do a report for one of my classes, and I don't think it's that bad." Starscream offered a shrug. "I mean, it may be somewhat demeaning, but it's honest work."

"I'm glad you see it that way. Not a lot of high caste do..." Megatronus said, "Though it fascinates me how you chose a brothel to write a report on when there were other options, not that I am complaining. You must have had a lot to say."

"You could say that, I'm quite vocal in many senses." Starscream blushed. That sounded... unintentionally dirty. "Um... I mean..."

"Oh, really?" Megatron moved closer as a tease; it was for fun. What harm could a little play along cause? "Care to explain?"

The Seeker blushed when Megatron got closer and raised a servo and coughed into it nervously. "Wh-what I meant was I'm very passionate about certain subjects..." His blush darkened. That didn't sound right either.

Megatronus placed one hand behind Starscream, "I'm afraid you're being very vague, dear Starscream. I suggest you specify things or you may end up giving false ideas." He pulled the Seeker closer, feeling how warm Starscream was and liking the closeness a lot more than he should be.

Starscream blushed fiercely at the closeness between himself and the gladiator and he looked to the side. After a moment he glanced back at Megatronus, and kissed him quickly.

Megatronus pulled away quickly when Starscream kissed him, and he looked at the Seeker with wide eyes. "I was just... I hadn't intended..." He wanted to run, because if he hadn't noticed he was blushing, his face was boiling now. He stared at Starscream, unsure of what just happened.

Starscream looked down. "I'm... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... Done that..." He murmured softly. Starscream didn't know why he had kissed Megatronus, but he knew he liked it.

Megatronus liked Starscream, but not in that way. At least not yet, or he wasn't certain for sure. He found the Seeker very attractive, and adored his friend's insights on society. A feeling rose inside of him and it was the feeling of uncertainty. The state of being unsure at least meant that he was willing to give it a chance, and a chance he will give. "Don't apologize." He whispered, and the warrior pulled the Seeker back into his arms, giving a loving kiss of his own.

Starscream's optics widened in surprise at Megatronus' reaction. After a moment his eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around the gladiator's neck.

The warrior deepened the kiss, becoming more passionate. With one hand placed firmly against the Seeker's waist, Megatronus searched with his free servos until he found Starscream's hand and intertwined it with his, giving a gentle squeeze.

The petite Seeker purred softly, returning the squeeze, pressing closer to Megatronus. "Mm... Is this... Okay?" He was perfectly at ease kissing the gladiator, and he wanted to continue.

"Yes..." Megatronus replied softly, liking the tingly sensation that was travelling through his body. His hand fell lower at Starscream's thighs. "... A-am I... doing this right?"

"Y-yes..." He hummed, kissing Megatronus's neck. Oh, Knockout would have a field day with this. Starscream stood on his tiptoes to reach the gladiator's lips, wincing slightly when the patch on his side pulled.

He noticed the wince that Starscream delivered when it was apparent his patch was at risk, and Megatronus lifted the Seeker up without thought, letting Starscream wrap his legs around his waist as they continued to kiss passionately. "Mm... Starscream." He nipped at the other mech's neck.

The Seeker let out a shuddering moan at the bite and he exposed more of his neck to Megatronus. His thin legs tightened around Megatronus, his arms clutching the larger mech's broad shoulders.

He pressed Starscream against the wall for better support and Megatronus' servos came close within the Seeker's inner thigh. Closer than they should have been.

"Mm... M-Megatronus..." He panted softly, his claws lightly digging into the gladiator's shoulders pleadingly.

"Starscream... I..." He was thinking about bailing out since they were going too far, and just after Starscream's recent incident. But when the Seeker panted Megatronus had to continue. "You're beautiful..." he whispered.

"Ah... Thank you... That means so much coming from you~" He purred honestly, kissing Megatronus' neck as he lightly ran his claws along the seams of his armor.

"Well," Megatronus looked up with a soft chuckle, "I had to return the compliment." Grinding against him, he kissed the Seeker and trailed a servo at the surface of Starscream's panel.

Starscream gasped softly and kissed the gladiator again as he met the grinding with his own as he arched into Megatron's arms.

He felt the heat radiating from both him and the Seeker, and Megatronus hiked Starscream higher, beginning to play with the petite mech's wrist, and making gentle strokes on Starscream's arm with his servos. Just then, a light flickered on and shined on them from a distance with a voice that said, "Hey! Y-you can't do that here!" Oh scrap.

Starscream groaned and squirmed out of Megatron's grasp to face the offending usher. "This is hardly public indecency! Do you have any idea who I am? And for that matter, who this magnificent mech is?" He gestured to himself and Megatronus. Then he sighed. Oh well. He turned to Megatronus. "I guess we can go now and check out some other sights..."

The mech shook his helm ad Megatronus pressed his lips together to keep from making any sort of noise. Not a lot of people knew him and he preferred it that way in most cases. He remained silent and nodded as the usher said, "Sorry sirs."

Starscream sighed and took Megatronus' hand and walked out with him. Once outside the theater, he rubbed his neck. "Well, that was decidedly awkward... Anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"But wonderful." Megatronus mused and pulled Starscream close by the waist. He still didn't know his way around and gestured to Starscream to lead the way, yet never straying from the Seeker's side. He liked the warmth.

"Mm..." Starscream chuckled lightly. "How about a Slaughter City show? There's nothing else fun to do here in Crystal City."

"I suppose there are a few interesting things at Slaughter City that I can introduce to you." They took the nearest transport there and Megatronus lead Starscream towards another direction than the arenas. He wanted to show something important. 


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream tilted his head. "We passed the arena... Where are we going, Megatronus?" He glanced up at the other mech curiously.

"A place." He didn't want to give it away just yet, and after passing a few blocks of arenas they stopped at a little building that sat comfortably between two tall structures. There were sparklings running about at the playground in front and a mech nurse stood by watching over them.

The Seeker looked around in confusion. "Okay, I'll bite. Where are we? I don't think I've ever been here before."

"This is my home." Megatronus replied, "Or it used to be. I was an orphan here. Come, the children will be thrilled to see a high class visit them." and tugged the Seeker along.

Starscream felt an ache in his spark. Megatronus had brought him to an orphanage. It was a sad thought, but Starscream smiled. "Didn't think bots from this city liked high classes."

"The children seem to like everyone, the nurse may be suspicious but you do not have to worry about that." Just as they approached, the nurse started approaching too with a nasty scowl. "Err, maybe." Megatronus made a face. "How dare you step foot on this land you piss worm high class-" but her voice became nothing but additional noise to the sparklings surrounding Starscream's ankles as Megatronus spoke with the nurse.

Starscream ignored the nurse and knelt down to play with the sparklings running around him. Starscream didn't look it, but he loved children.

The sparklings chirped, some older than others but still quite small, however old enough to speak. The newborn ones hurried along, becoming easily bored and continued playing on the playground, while the rest jumped up and down and lead the Seeker to the play pen to play with them. After a while they too got bored and said their goodbyes to the Seeker. They gave his ankles quick hugs and ran off screaming happily, determined to dominate the play pen. All of the children were having a blast. Everyone but one. The sparkling was a flier, but was without a foot and was missing one wing as it limped along the border of the play pen, supported by crutches that it used to walk. It kept its distance from the other sparklings, and vice versa.

Starscream glanced over at the flier and walked over to him. "Hello there." He knelt in front of the sparkling and waved, smiling in a friendly way. "My name is Starscream, what's yours?"

The sparkling stared up at Starscream and said nothing, and instead sniffled and started bawling its eyes out. It desperately tried to escape by turning itself around with its crutches and running, but the poor thing tripped and fell face first into the dirt. It kept wailing and soon the nurse came over, followed by Megatronus. "Get away from him!" the nurse shoved Starscream away and turned to the fallen child, kicking at its crutches. "Get up you brat!" Megatronus' mouth almost fell. None of the nurses talked to him that way when he used to be an orphan. What happened over the years here?! As if the children weren't already miserable without parents. The broken sparkling continued to wail and tried to pick it self up again, and when it fell again the nurse kicked it. "You useless pile of scrapheap!"

Starscream snarled at the nurse and punched them hard, knockoing them away from the sparkling. He carefully lifted the child and held him, crooning softly to try and calm the young bot. "It's okay, I won't hurt you..." He murmured softly, looking very much like a parent. "You're okay, please calm down..." He gently stroked the sparkling's helm.

Megatronus let the nurse fall from Starscream's punch and gathered the sparkling's crutches, almost laughing. But this was a serious matter. "Why would you inflict such abuse on a child that had already lost so much?" He questioned the nurse, beginning to scowl himself. "He does not deserve your beating." but the nurse scoffed and stood up, wiping away the energon at her lip. "He is not one of ours! We would never take sparklings with special needs other than to help them find parental units. Surely you understand great Megatronus? You used to be here cared by one of our late nurses. That sparkling will probably offline soon anyway."

And that made Megatronus angry, and he felt his spark ripping into two. "What?" He growled, but he didn't raise his voice nor lay a digit on the nurse. He glared, "When I was an orphan here all of the caretakers watched over us as a whole. They loved all children no matter how they were! Without them I would not be alive, and yet now, none of what my mothers did mean anything. You disgrace them!" He fumed and turned to Starscream, pulling the Seeker away. "Take him." he nodded to the sparkling who had calmed down and was clinging to Starscream with silent hiccups.

"Gladly." Starscream had no problem at all taking in the orphan to look out for him until they could find him a suitable family. The Seeker continued to hold the sparkling, turning away from the nurse while he waited for Megatronus.

As Megatronus followed and caught up, the sparkling sniffled and looked up at them, murmuring silent words with tears still sitting at the corner of its optics. "Primus, how will we take care of him?" Megatronus' lips fell into a thin line. "You still need to attend the academy and I have fights. I suppose we should take turns." He looked at the crutches he had in his hands, and then the sparkling began to wail again, twisting in Starscream's arms. "Mmm, huuu. Huu." It cried.

"What's wrong, little one?" Starscream asked, cradling him gently. "...We could see if a family will take him in... I can speak to Ratchet about repairing him and my family can take him in."

"Finding him a family would be good-" "Mama." The sparkling cried and Megatronus raised a ridge at it, he looked at Starscream and then back at the child. It reached out, little servos in the air. "Mamaaa... waaaah!" It continued to twist, until Megatronus saw a dribble of energon on the child's side where the nurse kicked it. "There." He pointed and accidentally poked it as the little flier continued to twist about. It felt Megatronus' sharp digit and it wailed even louder. "Waahh!"

Starscream tried to shush the child, lightly humming a lullaby to the sparkling. He was good with children and the Seeker only hoped he could calm the little flier. He understood the sparkling's desire to be with his mother; Starscream had lost his own mother when he was about the sparkling's age.

The lullaby calmed the sparkling down, thank the heavens and Megatronus watched Starscream cradle the petite thing. He looked at his hands and saw the bit of energon that had gotten on it from his incidental poking, and he clenched his fist, determined to find the sparkling a family who would take care of it.

Starscream smiled softly when he noticed the sparkling had fallen asleep. "Let's take him to Knockout and Ratchet for repairs... Then we'll figure out what to do with him..."

Megatronus agreed, "I apologize for what happened earlier, I should have done something. I don't know what... but that nurse does not belong there at the orphanage." His lips fell into an upside down curve just thinking about those poor children and what they may grow up to be.

"Perhaps I can purpose to the High Council that the orphanages be restaffed..." Starscream offered, still rocking the sparkling.

"I doubt they'll change anything, but I suppose we could try. The nurses there will most likely deny any questions that involves their abuse towards young bots." Thinking about it made him angry. "Hmph." He frowned at the pavement. The sparkling still had tears in its eyes but it was a lot calmer and liked the warmth Starscream provided, cuddling up to the Seeker as it silently sniffled.

The Seeker nodded. "Most likely... Let's get going..." He murmured, moving towards the transit station.

When they got to the transit station Megatronus let Starscream sit down and he stood with the crowd. "I didn't know you had a thing for sparklings, Starscream." a femme said, and the warrior looked up. "And gladiators." the femme known as Arcee said, sitting by Starscream with her arms across her chest.

"Arcee... What are you doing on a transport from Slaughter City?" Starscream asked, placing a gentle servo on the sparkling's injured side. He and Arcee weren't the closest of bots but they were friends.

"I heard that Slaughter City had the best and cheapest prosthetic leg that a middle class could afford since gladiators tend to lose parts of themselves during arena battles. Anyway, my father had an incident recently and my family just don't have the credit to pay for a full repair." Arcee shrugged, having always stayed positive for her family and sisters. She was one of the middle class folks fortunate enough to get into Cybertron Academy, and she made sure to not take what Primus gave to her for granted. Over all, Arcee was a good kid she just tended to bend easily on certain subjects. "What about you? I hope you don't mind me asking why you have a kid and a gladiator with you."

"Well, Megatronus' friend kind of kidnapped me from the recovery wing at the hospital and we've been sort of hanging out today. He brought me to see where he grew up and we just picked up this poor sparkling when we left. You should have seen how the nurse treated him! It was awful!" Starscream hissed at the memory and held the sparkling protectively.

Arcee shook hands with Megatronus after introducing herself and listened to Starscream's story. After listening her optic ridges came together, "Well it's Slaughter City, what'd you expect? I mean, not every mech who lives there are monsters but there are a lot. No offence, big guy." "None taken, I could not agree more." "You should tell the High Council. They'll listen to you because of your caste."

"I already suggested that, but Megatronus makes a good point. Without solid proof, they won't take action. And they most certainly will not take the word of a damaged child..."

"Well then, that just says they're sparkless creatures." Arcee scoffed and slumped back into her seat. She never liked the High Council but she didn't dare go against them. She couldn't. She had no power being of a lower caste.

"Couldn't agree more. But they hardly listen to high class aside from each other as it is..." Starscream muttered in displeasure. "The High Council have pushed this planet into a rut. Nothing's change in years..."

"Well it's time for a change; someone needs to rise up against those slaggers." Arcee shook her head, "Pardon the language." and she stared at the sparkling that was staring right back at her. "Hey there." the sparkling sniffled and started to cry again. Arcee's ridges came together again but Megatronus reassured her that the sparkling had a tendency to cry and that it was natural.

Starscream smiled down at the sparkling. "Hush now, little one... It's alright... You're safe with us..." Starscream adjusted in the seat and pulled the sparkling close, singing another lullaby to soothe him.

Arcee chuckled, "I know this may sound crazy, but I can see you as being a future parent Starscream." Megatronus chuckled and Arcee shrugged.

Starscream held his head high. "I think I'd be a good parent, don't you agree?" He smiled. Truthfully, he'd love to have a child of his own.

"But first you have to finish school." Arcee pointed out as Megatronus watched silently and cherished how Starscream was so sure of himself.

"Of course." Starscream chuckled softly as he continued to croon to the sparkling, lightly rubbing his back.

The three of them got off the transport and Arcee decided to continue tagging along, "What are you planning on doing now?"

"For starters, this poor kid needs repairs. So, we're going to take him to Knockout and Ratchet. With any luck, he'll be okay and we can find him a family..." Starscream murmured, looking down at the sparkling.

Arcee nodded, " Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you could look into childless families that want a child, that'd be great, Arcee." Starscream smiled.

Megatronus looked over his shoulder as he watched Arcee walk off before turning to Starscream. "She's brave to venture alone in Slaughter City alone."

"You don't know Arcee... She's a tough one, smart too. She and I aren't exactly close, since she's not to fond of me due to my caste, but she admires that I'm not high and mighty like other high class are." Starscream leaned against the gladiator and looked down at the sparkling. "...He's losing more energon, we should hurry..." 


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the hospital an angry Knockout approached Starscream and slapped him upside the head with the clipboard he'd been carrying. "Where were you?! We were looking all over for you, you dolt!"

Starscream winced and rubbed his helm. "Soundwave kind of kidnapped me earlier... But that's not important." He motioned to the sparkling. "He needs some help..."

"Not important?! I'll-oh. Oh. Since when did you have a sparkling?" Knockout looked up at Starscream and then Megatronus bewilderedly. "... Did something happen while-never mind. Nurse!" He waved to the femmes nearby and they quickly took the child into care. "I'll have Ratchet examine him, wait here and for Primus sake don't go any where."

Starscream crossed his arms and leaned against Megatronus. "...He's awfully panicky... Guess I can't blame him considering a half-dead rape victim wandered off after a week long coma and comes strutting back with a sparkling."

Megatronus ushered Starscream to a seat and had him sit down as they waited. "My apologies to Knockout, Soundwave will do almost anything to brighten our days when we are down."

"He's a dear. But why does he talk the way he does? Does he do it to irritate Shockwave?" Starscream asked, placing a servo to the patch on his side.

Megatronus chuckled, "I wish it were, but sadly no. It is his way of communicating in a condensed manner, I suppose. Speaking in detail would require patience from whoever is listening, Soundwave tends to trail on and Primus know when it will end." the warrior winced for a moment, recalling past events with Soundwave.

"Oh... That makes sense. I tend to ramble myself, maybe I should take up his mannerisms." Starscream smiled at Megatronus.

"No, no, don't do that." Megatron chuckled again, patting Starscream's hand. "It would not suit you, and I very much like how you speak." he smiled.

Starscream sighed happily and leaned against the gladiator. "...Are you disappointed that the usher interrupted us?"

"No, I think I was more alarmed than disappointed, heh." Megatron kissed Starscream's head, and rested one arm around the petite Seeker. "I almost wouldn't blame him, it seemed like we were rushing into things."

"I guess so..." He murmured softly, looking up at the sky. He saw the unused Space Bridge in the distance and longed for it to function again. The Golden Age of Cybertron had subsided long ago and it was disappointing.

"I hear it is unlike anything you've ever seen when you are up there." Megatronus said as he too looked up at the Space Bridge in the sky. "The ancients said that that is where all Cybertronians belong, and they said that it is paradise to be among the stars and look down at Cybertron and see the beauty of our planet as a whole."

"...One day, I'll be able to do just that... When I become a full-fledged Seeker, I'll be able to go anywhere I want, I can see everything..."

"You'll do far more wondrous things than that." Megatronus whispered encouragingly near the Seeker's ears with a smile, "You'll-" "Learn how to sit properly, that's for sure." Shockwave announced, having quietly sat himself down beside Starscream. The scientist checked over his servos as Soundwave peeked from behind Megatronus and waved happily at Starscream. Megatronus jumped slightly and nearly pulled Starscream into an embrace at the sign of his friends sitting on both ends of the bench.

Starscream gave Shockwave a scowl and straightened himself. "Hmph." He smiled at Soundwave and returned the friendly wave before glaring at Shockwave again.

"What's the matter," Shockwave purred, wrapping servos around Starscream's waist and pulling him away from Megatronus. "Do I intimidate you? Wipe that ugly glare off your pretty face." Megatronus' lips curled back into a frown and he sat back with an unamused expression as Soundwave shook with anger and slapped the scientist with a lone feeler.

Starscream growled and his servo joined Soundwave's feeler in slapping the scientist. The Seeker stood with a huff and turned back to them. "It was nice spending time with you today, Megatronus. See you." He nodded a goodbye to the gladiator and Soundwave, blowing off Shockwave.

Shockwave fell off the bench and cussed before being slapped again with another tentacle, "I was joking, Primus! You both know that I do not like Seekers and I never will!" Another slap and Soundwave stalked after Starscream. Megatronus was kind enough to help his friend back up, "Now I am amused." "Oh shut up. But I have to admit, that Seeker does have a nice aft-argh! Not me too!"

The Seeker heard someone behind him and he stopped turning slightly to see Soundwave. "Yes, Soundwave?"

He stopped and played an audio recording, clearly having mastered his skill already. "Wait here and for Primus sake don't go any where." It said in Knockout's voice. "Found clip in surveillance." Soundwave tilted his head, "Saw: sparkling. Megatronus and Starscream: went to orphanage?"

Starscream nodded. "Yes... The poor thing was mistreated horribly. So Megatronus and I brought him here for repairs. Do you think you could help us find him a family? Maybe you and Shockwave could take him in?"

Soundwave jumped back with his servos waving in the air. He became a stuttering mess after. "E-erm-Soundwave: would want to, but s-st-tudying. Shockwave: i-i-nventing. Soundwave and Shockwave: b-busy! E-eer... Soundwave: would want but will be having one soon-E-EER-RR I mean. Soundwave: means..." He sighed and just gave up, having unintentionally told his secret and looked up at Starscream. "E-errr... uhh..." Slag.

Starscream had a stunned look on his face. Followed by a very effeminate squeal as he took Soundwave's servos and shook them excitedly, his wings twitching. "Congratulations! Is it a mech or a femme? Do you have a name yet? So you and Shockwave have Bonded already~?! Ahh! I'm jealous!" He grinned.

Although Soundwave had been very much excited when he found out himself, it was a very serious matter and he pulled Starscream aside at the out burst of celebration. "Starscream: quiet!" He whispered worriedly, "Shockwave: doesn't know. No one: knows. Only Starscream." He trembled, "Soundwave: student. Sparkling: forbidden for education. Sparkling: terminated if found out. Rules: of university."

Starscream nodded. "S-sorry... Don't worry, I won't tell. Seeker's honor." He smiled reassuringly at the other mech. "It'll be okay."

"Sparkling: femme." Soundwave shrugged with a quiet giggle and gave Starscream's servos another squeeze. The excitement was flowing through his body again.

"Be careful, yeah? When do you plan on telling Shockwave about it?" Starscream asked, tilting his helm to the side.

"When: ready." He turned his helm away, "Megatronus: needs Shockwave more than Soundwave. Soundwave: very independent! Prefers it that way." Soundwave looked back at Starscream and nodded surely.

"Well, I'm here if you need me okay?" He smiled and lightly patted Soundwave's shoulder. "I should be getting to Knockout so I can be examined again."

He clicked happily and nodded to Starscream. "Soundwave: come with?" he felt like exploring a little more.

The Seeker nodded. "Sure! But first, I need to go by one of my classes to see what I missed. Professor Sentinel won't be pleased if I don't check in now that I'm well."

Soundwave stepped back at the mention of Sentinel Prime and he said nothing. As the silence drew on he frantically waved his servos, "Soundwave: will wait outside. Apologize: was thinking."

"You sure? He doesn't bite, I promise." Starscream tilted his head and regarded Soundwave curiously.

Soundwave had no plans on changing his mind and nodded, "Yes."

"Okay..." Starscream waved and turned, heading off. He wandered through the corridors and stopped outside Sentinel's classroom and knocked lightly before entering. "Professor?"

There was a rustle in the room and a cough, followed by some grumbling, "Come in, what do you want?!"

"Professor, it's me. I came to see if I missed any work this past week I've been out..." Starscream rubbed his arm. Something nagged at him to leave the room.

The older mech paid little attention to what Starscream was saying and kept skimming through essays and marking them. "... What? What work?"

Starscream approached Sentinel's desk and paused. "I've been gone for almost a week. Surely I missed an assignment or two?"

"Ah yes, yes..." Sentinel scanned around his desk and found the assignment template. He adjusted his specs and looked at the paper before passing it to Starscream. "You'll have to find a partner to go with you for this one unless you're willing to venture into Kaon all on your own." Sentinel went back to marking previous assignments. "You'll have to find a gladiator and interview him or her I suppose." Little did the professor know that his student won't have to worry at all.

Starscream grinned. "Don't worry professor. I think I can handle it on my own." He turned on his heel and walked out, wondering how his teacher had gotten those scratches on his face.

Soundwave stood up as Starscream stepped out of the room, walking over to him and staring at the closed door of the professor and turning back with a tilt of a head. "Starscream: done?"

"Yes, I got my assignment, so I should be getting back to the hospital room for my exam. And to get this work done..." Starscream looked down at the paper before grinning. "It can wait. Soundwave, can you set me up to spend some time with Megatronus tomorrow? I need his help for this report, and I want to spend more time with him."

Soundwave chirped cheerfully and he added to the list of assignments he had to do, Starscream's being his favorite.

"Thank you, my friend. Now I must be going, as should you. I will see you tomorrow with Megatronus, yes?" He placed a servo to Soundwave's shoulder and smiled.

Soundwave nodded and commlinked Megatronus and Shockwave to meet him at the fountain. He chirped at the Seeker and hugged him lightly. As they parted he waved and walked off to meet the others.

Starscream waved again and turned, walking towards the room he had been stolen out of that morning. "..." He commlinked Knockout, inquiring about the sparkling.

"As far as we know the little one will make it." Knockout replied from the sick bay, tending to the sparkling's tiny berth while Ratchet examined the youngling not too far away. "Ratchet's looking into giving him new wings and a foot he can stand on; he's just looking for the schematics right now. Where did you find this sparkling again?"

"An orphanage in Slaughter City... Megatronus took me there to show me where he grew up, but things have spiraled way down hill since he was there..." Starscream sighed softly as he entered his designated recovery room and settled on the berth.

"Ah yes, I've heard of such a place in Slaughter City, why it would be there I don't know but there hasn't been a lot of funding from the High Council there." He stepped back and let the berth heat up. "Good nurses need their payment too. Poor kids, they'll grow up and learn nothing from their superiors."

"It is wrong regardless to treat a child so cruelly. Has the sparkling woken up at all?" He asked, laying back on the berth as he read over his assignment.

"No, we put him on stasis. Ratchet found that the sparkling you picked up is malnourished." Knockout scratched the side of his faceplate, "It makes me wonder if the nurses are feeding any of the children at all."

"Somehow, I doubt they are." The Seeker grimaced in disgust. He would never treat a sparkling so coldly, regardless of if he got paid for it or not. Caretakers are meant to do just that, take care of their charges. Those who fail should rust away or find new jobs.

The medic in training excused himself from the room and made his way to Starscream's quarters, "Well we're pumping energon into him now, and you better be in your room when I get there."

"I am, I am..." He replied with a roll of his optics. He continued reading over the assignment, finding the questions to be boring, but he would ask them nonetheless to get his grade. Starscream hoped that Megatronus wouldn't mind answering them.

When Knockout entered the room he scooted right up beside Starscream on the berth, shaking the Seeker's good arm. "Tell me everything! Did something happen between you and Megatronus?" Scanning can wait.

"...Umm..." Starscream's face darkened. "S-something like that..." He recalled the moment they had in the theater and his blush darkened further. Blast that usher. Couldn't he have made his rounds at least an hour later...?

Knockout immediately noticed the blush that appeared on his friend's features and he urged the Seeker on, "What do you mean 'something like that'? For a smart one you need to learn to be more specific."

"Look, KO, all we did was kiss! Some stupid usher interrupted us..." Starscream offered his cute pout, sighing in disappointment.

Knockout gasped and giggled, covering his lips before bursting out laughing. He knew it would happen, and the fact that Primus (who was no doubt the schemer) made it happen amused him. "Oh Primus," he wiped at a single tear at the corner of his optic.

"...It's not funny! Do you have any idea how well known I am in Crystal City?! It was embarrassing to be caught! But... I'm not embarrassed that I was with him..." He blushed.

"And do you know how well known Megatronus is in Kaon? You two are a perfect match, I say!" Knockout pulled out his datapad, checking something off on it.

"...What did you just check off?" He asked suspiciously. Perfect match... That made Starscream happy to think about.

"Oh nothing~" the cherry red con sang, but he decided to tell Starscream anyway. "But if you must know, Breakdown and I had a bet and I just won."

"...I hate you." He growled and turned away from the red medic. his wings sagged in annoyance and he crossed his arms.

"Now don't jam your wings, love." Knockout sat closer, continuing to update things on his datapad. "I saw how you were looking at him, and I knew you'd end up fragging him-oops. That's right, the usher 'interrupted' you." he snickered.

Starscream sat up and smacked Knockout's arm. "Shut up!" He whined, not wanting to be reminded.

"Oh, so you did want to frag him? Mmm~" Knockout licked his lips, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Starscream growled and snatched his datapad, smacking the medic in training with it. "So what if I did?!"

"Argh-hey! That's a new datapad!" Knockout frowned, slapping Starscream's shoulder with his hand. "And I was only teasing! Give that back!"

Starscream stood up on the berth, dangling it above Knockout. "Make me."

Knockout panicked as the berth rolled a bit, "YOU DOLT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!" He stood up shakily and tried to retrieve his datapad back, but was too little in height. "Starscream I swear if I fall off I will drill your patch clean off!"

Starscream grinned and tackled Knockout off the berth, disregarding his healing body. He smirked triumphantly.

"What are you-argh!" Knockout hit the ground hard with Starscream and he didn't feel anything break, thank Primus, but he heard a scratch and he screamed. His paint job was ruined.

The Seeker laughed and stood up. He was proud of his damage to poor Knockout. He grinned.

"What have you done?!" Knockout cried, sitting up and twisting his body, trying to looking at the damage. He was on the verge of tears by the time he stood up and he took his datapad back, slapping Starscream across the faceplate with it. "If we weren't friends you'd be paying for this paint job!"

Starscream rubbed his cheek and pouted. "Slag, Knockout, just get Breakdown to buff it out for you... It's not the end of the world."

"Well he wouldn't have to buff it if you hadn't tackled me in the first place. Hmph!" Knockout frowned, turning away from Starscream and saving his file on the pad before he lost any of it. "So, are you hitting on his friends too? I saw that the blue one kept embracing you. The purple one seemed you like you too." And they were back.

"...Soundwave and I are just friends and what do you mean the purple one likes me?! That mech hates my guts!"

"Right, well when they decide to do a little party invite me. I want to witness things for myself." Knockout teased again, trying to resist laughing but he does anyway, his shoulder plates shaking.

Starscream frowned and rolled his optics. "Hurry up and examine me so I can rest."

Knockout frowned himself and shoved Starscream onto the berth, "Fine." He let the berth warm up and he started the scan, "At the look of things you're in perfect condition. If you actually fragged Megatronus I would have to replace your patch."

"...Gee, thanks." He scoffed but smiled at his friend. "I had fun today... The most fun I've had in a long time..."

Setting his datapad aside he propped his elbows on the berth, "You deserved to have a day off for working hard, wouldn't you agree? And, you also deserve a good night's rest."

Starscream laid on his side and nuzzled Knockout's arm. "...Do you think I actually have a chance with him?"

Knockout smiled softly and pat the Seeker's arm. "He'd be a fool to not chose you. If he's smart out of that arena then he would know that what you two have only comes once in centuries and perhaps a millennia. But don't worry yourself too much. I don't want you to get your hopes up and break down if anything else were to happen."

Starscream nodded. "R-right..." He smiled slightly before settling down to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

When next morning came Soundwave sent a transmission to Starscream to meet at the station, and that Megatronus should be present there at the nearby energon cafe. And as it was, Megatronus looked over at the menu on the table, browsing for the moment as he waited for Starscream.

Starscream jumped up and hurried out of the hospital, carrying a workbook to jot down some notes in. Now, he looked the role of student.

Arcee found adoption materials, and was focused on organizing the files as she made her way to the hospital. If she had been paying attention then she would have avoided the minor pain that came when she collided with a running Starscream. She let out a cry as they fell and she curled up in a ball at the pain in her sides. "That definitely hurt." She groaned and began to stand up. "Care to tell me why you were zipping out of the hospital? Did Knockout want to paint you pink again or something?" the femme stood and shook her head, extending a hand for Starscream to take. "You okay?"

Starscream took the offered hand and pulled himself up. "I'm fine! I'm just on my way to meet with Megatronus." He smiled.

Arcee smiled in return with a soft chuckle, "Well whoa there, as excited as you are I found a bots willing to adopt but we should do a sweep of their environment first to make sure that junior is taken to a safe home. Anyway, I can see you're busy so here," she passed the USB to Starscream, "Just in case you decide to start early. But hey, call me when you're ready and I'm sure we can split up the search."

The Seeker nodded. "Thank you, Arcee. I appreciate it." He nodded a goodbye before running off. He didn't want to keep Megatronus waiting.

Megatronus stared at the two cups of energon that Soundwave put down on the table and he shook his head, "No need to wait with me Soundwave, I am capable." "For Starscream." The officer in training pointed to the approaching Seeker and waved to Starscream before walking off to explore.

Starscream returned the gesture before sitting across from Megatronus. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I literally ran into Arcee. Good news, she found some potential homes for the sparkling!"

Megatronus was happy with the information, "Ah that is good news, but I take it that you would want to start reviewing the gathered data later? Soundwave tells me you have questions for an assignment?" He still had trouble understanding why a teacher would burden a student with a research paper about potential, dangerous mechs.

He nodded. "Yes, the data can wait. I do have questions. It's an odd assignment, but I'm not complaining. I get to spend time with you and pretty much get graded for it! But I'd rather it be less homework and more hanging out once I'm done with the questions."

"Oh, well..." Megatronus rubbed his neck, not having forgotten the last time he and Starscream were together, not that he was complaining but he couldn't help but feel a tingly sensation just thinking about past, yet recent events. "I suppose we should get started." And when they did he gave a detailed explanation for all the questions, getting carried away with stories and his most glorious battles in the arena. He was not bragging, but enjoying recalling the moments and the gladiator was glad he could share them with someone who is interested.

When it was done he blinked at the filled notebook, "It appears I've said too much. I did not intend to have you write a novel, my apologies."

Starscream waved a servo. "It's fine! I'll keep this as a personal storybook and only use a few for my assignment. So... Would you like to go do something? Another trip to the theater or perhaps we can take in a gladiator match?"

With the stories he told, Megatronus was more than willing to take Starscream to a gladiator match if the Seeker wanted. "It would only be fair if I bring you to Kaon this time, come with. I will send a transmission to Soundwave to meet us." But they needn't for Soundwave stumbled out of a nearby book store, being swatted by a much larger and angry high class mech. "You're not welcome here, Kaonian! You're all nothing but thieves, get out!"

"Payment: here! Did not steal anything!" Soundwave snapped back, holding up the credit in his servos but the shop owner had other plans and slapped them away, taking the officer in training and throwing him to the ground where Soundwave curled up in a silent ball. A different kind of pain filled him and he wanted to cry out, but refused to. He had to be strong.

Starscream growled and stormed over, backhanding the shop owner. "If you want payment, I will pay." He snarled, kneeling beside Soundwave, placing a gentle servo to his shoulder. His optics narrowed as he glared at the shop owner.

Mechs had gathered and Soundwave had still refused to move, curling up even more as he resisted the urge to scream from the pain within his abdomen, and he only realized that nothing would help when Megatronus came to his side as well and mentioned that he was bleeding. Bleeding. Primus. He was leaking. Soundwave's vents started to cycle air and as he raised a shaky servo, he saw the energon drip from his fingers and into the puddle that was forming under him. He had come to soon, and with raging emotion he screamed, tears coming to his optics.

Starscream realized what had happened. "No... Oh no... Soundwave, it'll be okay!" He panicked and carefully took Soundwave's arm, gently pulling him to his feet. "M-Megatronus... We have to take him to Ratchet, please!"

Megatronus was confused as ever but he didn't argue with Starscream, picking up Soundwave who only jumped out of his arms to his surprise. "Soundwave, what are you doing?! We need to get you to a medic!" But Soundwave didn't listen and stalked after the retreating shop owner who strolled off without a ounce of care. The ex-warrior unsheathed his blade. "Soundwave, no!" Megatronus cried, and ran but he was too late.

Soundwave pounced and forced his blade into the the foolish mech. Citizens panicked and ran, and Megatronus watched in horror as his friend, despite the trail of energon he left behind, and the pain that the officer in training was feeling, crushed the store owner's head with a heavy stomp of anger.

Starscream grabbed Soundwave, pulling him back. "No! You got your revenge, Soundwave, please! Stop... You need a medic..." He was afraid that Soundwave would turn that blade on him, but Starscream couldn't abandon his friend, especially since he was the only one who knew just how much Soundwave was hurting.

Just as Starscream had feared, Soundwave turned on him, shoving him to the pavement and swinging his blade, however, Megatronus blocked the attack with his own weapon, forcing the enraged officer in training back. "Soundwave, stand down now!" "No." "Soundwave. I will not ask you again." Megatronus stood his ground in front of Starscream, ready to defend. "Your processor is clouded by anger. Fight it."

Starscream got to his feet and stepped forward. "I know you are angry, my friend. I understand why. But this isn't going to solve anything... Please... You need medical attention." He almost suggested seeing Shockwave, but that may only served to further Soundwave's sadness.

Soundwave said nothing, the readings of his energon levels coming to his visor, reading a percentage of forty-two percent. He could careless. It was over. "... Medical attention not needed. Get out of my way." He growled to both of them. "And what will you do? You have already slain the bot who would have paid for his crime. Please Soundwave, listen to us and be reasonable."

"Mission: incomplete. Killed the guilty, yes. But will kill his own family. His mate. His daughter. His sons. Will kill his own parental units. Will kill anyone who stands in my wa-"

"Soundwave!" It was Shockwave's voice who broke the silence, the purple con sending a transmission. "Soundwave where in Primus' name have you and Megatronus have gone to? I am here at the stadium cleaning your mess! Soundwave? Soundwave do you even copy? If you're going to ignore me I will send a transmission to Megatronus..." The scientist continued talking, not knowing what was taking place in the city, but his presence made Soundwave stand down, and the ex-warrior fell to his knees.

Starscream once again knelt beside Soundwave, gently wrapping an arm around the officer in training. He didn't try to say anything else, but he held Soundwave loosely, ready to pull away if an attack seemed apparent. his spark ached for Soundwave, though he knew his friend was hurting far more. No one but Starscream knew the extent of the damage the shop owner had caused. And the Seeker made a mental note to take responsibility for what had happened. Soundwave did nothing wrong, the shop owner had. And Starscream would defend that truth.

"Soundwave: sorry." The apology was meant for everyone, especially Shockwave who stood confused at the other end of the line.

"... Sorry for what? Soundwave... are you alright?" Soundwave didn't respond, sobbing away. Megatronus sent a transmission to Shockwave about Soundwave's current condition and that they were taking him to the nearby hospital.

Starscream helped Soundwave to his feet and gently embraced him, expressing sorrow for the secret loss. Though now, Shockwave was sure to find out. As was Megatronus. "...Let's get you repaired..." His words were meant to be a mask, for he knew Soundwave would never be able to cope with such a devastating loss.

When they arrived at the hospital, Arcee approached them and asked what was going on as Soundwave was lead away onto a rolling berth. "An accident, and nothing more." Megatronus said solemnly and Arcee didn't urge then, knowing it was an urgent matter. Megatronus looked at Starscream. Well, there went their day.

Starscream wanted to go with Soundwave. He knew what the officer in training lost, and he wanted to be there to comfort him when the final news was delivered. He gave Megatronus a sad smile. "Maybe tomorrow?" He asked softly. Starscream didn't wait for a reply and he followed after the medics that took Soundwave.

As Soundwave was being carted away he saw Starscream among the nurses that was taking him to a room. He reached out weakly and he sniffled, "... Did nothing wrong to deserve this."

Starscream kept pace by Soundwave and took his hand. He had tears in his optics, feeling pain for his injured friend. "No, you didn't... I'm so sorry..." Once they were in the room, Starscream gently nuzzled Soundwave's shoulder. "Primus wouldn't be this cruel to you... This..." He couldn't think of any words. He just sat at Soundwave's side, holding his hand.

The nurses worked quickly, plugging Soundwave in to balance his energon levels as they worked. A nurse came between Starscream and Soundwave, "Sir, you'll have to leave. I'm sorry, but this can become a risky procedure."

Soundwave shook his head weakly, reaching out to Starscream and whimpering at the loss of comfort.

Starscream remained seated and took Soundwave's hand again. "I'm not going anywhere. I am a scientist, I can be of help. If nothing else, my presence will ensure that he doesn't struggle." He argued, refusing to budge.

"But sir, the doctor can be here at any moment and we're not supposed to have unauthorized-"

"Let him stay. I'd rather not have a Kaonian, let alone an ex-warrior go on a rampage because his only support at the moment was forced to leave." Ratchet said as he walked in, and almost immediately Soundwave relaxed and wanted to pull Starscream closer but he was too weak. He felt better, but still worse.

Starscream smiled gratefully at Ratchet and he nuzzled Soundwave's neck, offering more closeness. "...I'm so sorry... But be braced for bad news, my friend..." He whispered.

Soundwave shook his head, not wanting to hear whatever awful news there was to come. He already knew. He didn't need anyone telling him out loud. Saying it would only make it solid truth.

"You could try again, yes? Unless you'd rather not..." Starscream kept his voice low so that Ratchet wouldn't hear him. He then looked up at the medic, waiting for the diagnosis.

Soundwave didn't respond to Starscream and turned his helm away, just as Ratchet finished scanning. The doctor looked at Starscream and shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid Soundwave here lost too much energon. I'm sorry."

Soundwave became rock solid then, not uttering a word. He was right. Hearing it was worse and he felt at fault.

"...But... He will be well?" Physically, Starscream knew Soundwave would recover. Emotionally was an entirely different situation.

"Yes, but he'll have to stay here for a few days. He's lost a lot of energon." Ratchet said, "What he needs to worry about now is telling his mate, whoever it is." The voices around Soundwave became nothing but a jumble of whispers and he lay ever still. He could feel the tiny spark that was once beside his disintegrating, being erased from being and he wanted to cry.

Starscream placed a servo to Soundwave's stomach, hanging his head. "Shall I call for Shockwave?" He asked softly.

When he spoke, Soundwave didn't bother concealing how heartbroken he was. "Don't want to see Shockwave." He didn't know if Shockwave would be able to take it.

The Seeker nodded. "Would you like me to stay with you until you are released?" He murmured to the officer in training.

Soundwave nodded and buried his visor by Starscream's arm, sniffling quietly as the nurses continued to pump energon into his systems and kept everything else in balance with Ratchet monitoring. 


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream gladly stayed by Soundwave's side, not once leaving him as three days passed. Starscream was exhausted. He was far too worried about Soundwave to bother sleeping.

Soundwave slept calmly as Knockout crept in, tapping Starscream's shoulder. "Starscream, Megatronus is asking you to rest and he's not taking no for an answer. I can watch over Soundwave."

Starscream shook his head. "Can't sleep... Promised to stay with Soundwave. Megatronus can deal with it or come and carry my aft out of this room himself. Otherwise, I'm not leaving."

"Oh I bet you would like him to carry your aft out of this room now, would you?" Knockout purred, and gave Starscream's bottom a slap. The medic bit his lip to keep from laughing too loudly and wake Soundwave.

Starscream growled, not really appreciating any jokes at the moment due to his lack of rest. "...I'm not leaving him. Thank you for the offer, KO, but I'm fine."

Knockout grumbled, and shoved Starscream. "Fine, would you like it better if I brought him here? Would Soundwave mind waking up to see Megatronus?"

Starscream growled again and stood. "Fine. But make sure he's alright." Starscream walked out of the room before he staggered and held onto the wall to help him walk. He had been so focused watching over Soundwave that he had been neglecting his own health.

"I should put you on a hover chair." Knockout commented as he watched Starscream stagger. He sat down when the Seeker was out of view and sighed, watching over Soundwave.

Megatronus had grown worriedly impatient for Starscream's health. He was informed that Soundwave slept frequently and that his friend was on his way to recovery; physically. And then there was Starscream, who had not slept for the last three days at all as he was told by Knockout. He walked the hallway, coming around the corner to catch Starscream's waist. "S-starscream? You look... well, I would be lying if I said you looked fine."

Starscream was dimly aware of his surroundings and he unconsciously nuzzled against Megatronus. "I... I am fine... Just, just very tired..." He murmured, clinging to the gladiator for support.

Megatronus smiled softly, and instead of lecturing the Seeker of what he should have done as the gladiator had originally panned, he instead scooped Starscream up and headed to the Seeker's still reserved room. "Then let us get you to bed."

Starscream nuzzled into his neck. "Don't wanna sleep, Megz...Need... Food..." He murmured, biting down on the gladiator's shoulder.

Megatronus almost yelped, pulling away slightly from Starscream. Okay, he didn't want Starscream going Scarplet on him, but he had no idea where the food storage is. "Erm." Then he spotted a nurse, and asked her, where she pointed to a closed room nearby. "Ah, thank you. Perhaps I should fetch you a wheelchair. I'd rather not get bitten again, especially when you are craving for energon."

Starscream shook his head and clung tighter. "Nooo, hold meee..." He wouldn't be acting this way if he were more awake. "Gimme your energon..." He giggled in an almost drunken manner.

"Okay." Megatronus still carried Starscream, but he opened the fridge inside the storage and sat down on the chair that was available there when he had the energon in hand. "You're exhausted. You do not know what you're saying. Here, drink this." He offered the energon to Starscream's mouth.

Starscream opened his mouth before passing out against the gladiator, his breath coming out in quiet snores. He was exhausted and he felt sick. He knew he should take better care of himself, but he didn't.

Megatronus became confused when Starscream wasn't taking the energon and as soon as he realized the Seeker had fallen into stasis his lips formed into a thin line. Okay. Eating would have to wait until morning then. The gladiator took Starscream back to his room, along with a plate of energon that was covered for the morning.

He attemped to set the Seeker down, but Starscream only clung tighter and Megatronus sighed, climbing onto the berth with him and lying down, watching Starscream sleep against his chest. He stroked the Seeker's wings soothingly.

The Seeker trembled in his sleep and he let out a soft moan in his sleep. His wings were his most sensitive feature and while it was soothing, it was arousing.

His servos pulled away from the Seeker's wings, having forgotten how sensitive they were and Megatronus continued to stare. Starscream looked so peaceful while he slept, and the gladiator was too curious for his own good as he stroked the fragile wings again.

His wings twitched and he whined softly, pressing against Megatronus with another moan, his body beginning to writhe.

"... Starscream?" He wanted to see if he had woken the Seeker up, but no and Megatronus didn't know how to feel. It would be wrong to not say that he rather liked the noises the Seeker was making, but it was even more wrong to be bothering Starscream when he was trying to sleep.

Starscream pressed closer, nuzzling Megatronus lightly. He ground against the gladiator, whining with want.

Megatronus had to pull away; that was far enough. He didn't want to see an angry Starscream in the morning if he continued, and Megatronus wasn't one to take advantage of a sleeping friend. Oh no. So he laid there by the Seeker's side, and soon he fell asleep as well.

Starscream awoke a few short hours later when his stomach demanded sustenance. He groaned sleepily and opened his optics to see Megatronus asleep at his side. "..." So he hadn't been dreaming when Megatronus found him in the hall. He turned and had his fill of energon before he nuzzled Megatronus again. He couldn't sleep again.

Megatronus shifted slightly and he wore an expression of discomfort. He shifted again, and grunted until he woke up, sitting up quickly with his optics wide and his chest heaving. He pressed his fingers against his temples, oblivious to Starscream's awakened presence at his side.

"Megatronus? Are you alright?" Came the Seeker's voice from beside him. He lifted his helm and blinked.

Megatronus looked over his shoulder and blinked at Starscream before turning away again, "... Just... a bad dream. I'm sorry for waking you."

"No, I woke up on my own..." He sat up and nuzzled Megatronus. It was still dark out, and the lights from the city outside illuminated them.

Megatronus relaxed at the slender arms wrapping around him and he smiled, turning slightly to look at Starscream. "You are very close tonight; it may just be from exhaustion but I'm getting the sense that you like giving hugs." He poked where Starscream's nose would be if the Seeker had one.

Starscream laughed softly. "...I do like the closeness an embrace can give... But I enjoy it mainly as a sense of comfort." He smiled and leaned against the gladiator. "And I'm not /that/ tired anymore..."

"Are you certain?" Megatronus asked, putting his hands against Starscream's waist. "You were online for three days, Starscream."

He nodded and nuzzled Megatronus. "Need a massage or something? Maybe I can help you relax?"

"I... that would be lovely." He didn't know when was the last time he had a massage. Soundwave used to give him some during breaks in matches but they strayed away from from the routine long ago. It would be nice to have one again.

Starscream smiled and settled behind Megatronus, letting his servos roam about, working to ease the tension in the gladiator's body.

Whoa. Whoa!

It felt really good, the way Starscream massaged and Megatronus instantly melted, relaxing even further and dimming his optics.

Starscream continued his attentions, focusing mainly on the gladiator's shoulders and neck. Primus, that build...

Megatronus stretched his neck and moaned with satisfaction. He could feel the frame inside his outside layer of armor loosen.

Starscream blinked for a moment before leaning forward and biting Megatronus' neck cables.

Instead of lashing out like he normally would when attacked and otherwise, his habit of returning the treatment was gone for the moment and he moaned again, shifting slightly. "S-starscream... what are you doing?"

The Seeker smirked and nuzzled him. "Biting you..." He replied, dipping his claws into the sides of Megatronus' armor.

Megatronus jerked slightly. Primus, Starscream should stop right now, he was beginning to get aroused, but the warrior did the opposite, taking Starscream's servos and guiding them where he felt the most at need.

Starscream moved his servos to where Megatronus' guided them, applying little pressure to give a teasing effect before he massaged him in earnest. "Feel good?" He breathed against his audios.

He almost threw his head back in response, but stretched his neck the other way instead, nodding and feeling the warmth that was rising on his face and down to his panel. Megatronus shifted again and pressed his lips to Starscream's, cupping the side of the Seeker's face in one hand, his other arm snaking its way to hold Starscream's side.

Starscream purred and returned the kiss. He shifted and straddled Megatronus as his hands continued their work.

Megatornus let himself fall back gently on the berth and his kiss intensified, his glossa sliding along Starscream's bottom lip as he let out another moan. For Primus sake they were at a hospital. This was such a bad idea, yet Megatronus' servos were already teasing the Seeker's wings. "We should... stop." Frag it, what was the purpose of that? They were beyond stopping now.

Starscream shook his head before kissing Megatronus again. "No... No stopping this time, please..." He moaned as his wings trembled.

But Megatronus did stop, to stare at Starscream with wide optics. He had expected the Seeker to agree with him. "You... would like to continue? But we've only known each other for so little."

The Seeker whined softly. "No... Please no... I want to continue Megatronus..." He nuzzled him.

He resisted, however his desire won him over and Megatronus sighed, rubbing servos against Starscream's panel.

This was a bad idea.

Starscream blinked and pulled away. "You... don't want me?" He asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Oh no, did he rub off the wrong way? Megatronus caught Starscream's wrists, shaking his head. "I... I do. But we are in the home of patients and doctors. Do you not think that this is a terrible idea? To be... interfacing. Here?"

"This is a private room... But if you are uncomfortable here, we could... We could sneak out and go somewhere else?" He asked, blinking up at the gladiator.

Megatronus still has trouble making his way around this part of the city, "Where?" His faceplate was burning now. To be talking about how they would go about interfacing was thrilling, yet awkward at the same time.

"I have a private residence nearby... We can go there..." Starscream kissed Megatronus' neck encouragingly.

Megatronus didn't need to be told twice, as long as they were at a deserted place he was fine and if Starscream was willing to give it a go then he would be all too willing. They both wanted each other. Megatronus was more worrisome about safety. It was a gladiator thing, always protecting himself, but moreso those around him. He felt the need to protect Starscream and interfacing made him feel like he was intruding.

Yet he had already lost the battle and, as soon as he and Starscream entered the residence, Megatronus pressed the Seeker against the wall and kissed him, servos roaming.

Starscream gladly allowed himself to be pinned, shifting his frame to open better angles for the gladiator. Oh, Knockout would enjoy teasing him about this, but all thoughts erased as Megatronus' touch reached his hips.

There was small pause when Megatronus reached the Seeker's hips, and he pulled away from the wall, having Starscream wrap his legs around his waist, carrying him off in search of the bedroom. He only broke the kiss when he found Starscream's quarters and threw the Seeker on the berth, climbing over him.

He grunted softly and reached up, pulling Megatronus' helm down to kiss him heatedly. "M-Megatronus..." He breathed heavily, panting.

Megatronus nuzzled him, slipping his glossa within Starscream's mouth and whispering the things he will do to the Seeker through transmission. He played with the Seeker wings presented to him and parted Starscream's legs with his knee.

Starscream moaned at the tempting whispers Megatronus said to him. Everything Megatronus said he would do, he wanted. Badly. He arched against the gladiator wantonly.

Megatronus hiked Starscream higher on the berth and started, rubbing his knee joint against the Seeker's panel. He took both of Starscream's wrists and pinned them above the students head. Taking his glossa he ran his tongue along Starscream's arm and to his wrist, tasting metal.

The Seeker twitched and lifted a leg to wrap around Megatronus' hips. He had weak wrists and he moaned loudly.

"Starscream," he whispered, giving his cheek a kiss as he gave the other arm the same treatment. He then moaned at the Seeker's leg wrapping around his sensitive hips and he grind himself against Starscream.

Starscream purred and bit Megatronus' neck, returning the grinding. "Mm!"

Megatronus grunted, hiking Starscream higher again and having his spike protrude with a shift of panels. He rubbed his member against the Seeker's panel to make the student whimper with want, and the warrior moaned.

The reaction Megatronus wanted was the one her received and Starscream opened his own panel, pushing down to tease Megatronus' spike.

"Primus..." He said, nuzzling against Starscream. He bit down on one wing and soon entered Starscream slowly. Megatronus grunted at the tight panel, and his optics turned to Starscream, filled with worry. "Am I hurting you?" He whispered.

He shook his head and kissed him hard. "No... I-I'm fine... It feels so good..." He purred against Megatronus' audios.

What a relief. Megatronus smiled softly and kissed Starscream's neck, delving his spike deeper into the Seeker's folds. He moaned, taking Starscream's hips and pushing in slowly.

Starscream trembled, clearly not used to the treatment, but he loved it. "Nn... H-harder..."

"Not yet." Megatronus continued to tease him with slow thrust, aroused himself but resisting as much as he can.

"Please, Megatronus!" He pleaded, his claws digging into his shoulders.

Aw frag. He was known to hold his own in battle, but in this fight he lost and it was the best way possible way to lose. The gladiator thrust deep, and hard, filling Starscream's panel.

The Seeker's frame shook and he moaned even louder, wrapping his legs tightly around the gladiator's waist.

"Primus, Starscream." Megatronus looked at the Seeker, he pushed in deeper, reaching the farthest crevice in Starscream's panel. The gladiator moaned in pleasure.

Starscream panted heavily and cried out, clawing Megatronus' back in his pleasure.

This would have been far more quieter if they continued at the hospital. Megatronus stopped, propping one of Starscream's legs on his shoulder and he began to push in and out. "I-is this alright?"

"O-oh, yes...! That's perfect, Megatronus...!" He panted, his wings trembling as they drooped slightly, their master moaning in bliss.

Aroused by Starscream's pleasure cries, Megatronus continued on. Picking up pace and slowing down to put the Seeker's other leg on his other shoulder. "I did not know it would... feel this way. Oh, Starscream." He pecked the Seeker.

Starscream held Megatronus' face in his hands and kissed him passionately. "I-it feels far better than I could have imagined..." He murmured against his new lover's lips.

Megatronus pushed in deeper, faster, their bodies rocking against each other. He nuzzled Starscream's neck and was coming close to overload. "Starscream..."

Starscream felt the urge to overload overwhelm him and he cried out the gladiator's name, his frame twitching as he clung to Megatronus.

Megatronus did not hold back and released a cry of his own, filling Starscream. He collapsed beside the Seeker after, panting tiredly. "Hmm." He pulled the Seeker close. "That was..."

"Amazing?" Starscream panted, cuddling up to Megatronus.

"Amazing? You were amazing." Megatronus kissed Starscream tiredly.

"Mm... As were you, love... Let us sleep now..." He murmured. 


End file.
